the millionair the thief? rikkaiba
by setobsessed
Summary: rikku (ffx ) is living in domino high as a thief... her main enemy? kaiba...(co-written w/UltimaWitch86)....FINISHED
1. the thief

Disclamer: I don't own any of these characters.blab blab bla. *sniff*.not even kaiba  
  
or rikku.  
  
I don't have a title, so suggest a title for me?please?  
  
Oh..almost forgot..key (as if anyone need any, they're all smart)  
  
// // : thought from the character (like duh)  
  
that's all.. enjoy  
  
----------  
  
Seto: * hit his head*great, this girl give me an annoying girlfriend. and she make me  
  
looked stupid  
  
Setobsessed: Shup up Kaiba-boy! If you don't listen to me, I'll. I'll wipe you out from  
  
this fic and give your girl friend another boyfriend!  
  
Seto: * get on his knee (like joey)* NO don't! there aren't a lot story about me out there !  
  
if you kill me.*sniff, looking like a puppy*  
  
Setobsessed: *looking at kaiba* please don't do that. you break my heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto: I know *smirk* I can control you anytime.with my good look  
  
  
  
Setobsessed: *putting the head down and mumble* I know..i hate you.st**** ja**  
  
a**.. Now ! on with the story!  
  
------------------  
  
" Hey you! Come back here!" a man chased after a young blond girl " I'll get you!"  
  
" You'll never catch me!" the girl stuck her tongue out at the man and ran.. " Oops."  
  
she bumped into a brown hair boy and both fell onto the ground  
  
" Watch where you're going!" the boy snarled, after picking himself up.  
  
" Sorry." the girl looked apologetically to the sapphire-eyed boy and began to run away.  
  
" Catch that girl!" the man screamed at the boy. A few seconds later, he ran up to the  
  
young teen " didn't you hear me calling you to stop that girl?" the growled.  
  
" So?" replied the boy, with an annoyance.  
  
" So why didn't you stop her?" the gnarled. " Hey! Aren't you Kaiba? The owner of  
  
KaibaCorp?"  
  
" Is it any of your business old man? And also, why did you chased after that blond?"  
  
Kaiba snapped at the fat man.  
  
" Well." the man answered, with some fear in his eyes, " she stole some money from  
  
me."  
  
" How much?" Kaiba inquired  
  
" About twenty-five." greed grew in him " I mean. seventy-five dollars".  
  
  
  
Kaiba single-handed grip the guy's shirt and lifted him up " Listen up. I'll pay for her.  
  
but if you lied to me about how much she stole from you, old man. you'll regret it.  
  
and I'll make sure of that. Understood?"  
  
  
  
" Yes yes." the man nodded his head repeatedly. After that, Kaiba threw him down onto  
  
the ground and threw him 75 dollars. The man snickered as he picked himself up and  
  
walked away..  
  
A few minutes later, the thief ran to Kaiba..  
  
" You know " the girl said, " technically, I only stole from him $25 dollars."  
  
  
  
Kaiba glanced at the girl " What's your name?" he asked coldly.  
  
" Oh! My name is Rikku! Nice to meet you! What's your?" she held out her hand  
  
" Look. Rikku" //what a strange name for a girl// he thought " I don't know who you  
  
are. but stay away from me! Why don't you go find some other people to steal from?"  
  
  
  
Rikku, annoyed " Hey! Just because you're stupid and paid that fat guy $75 dollars  
  
doesn't mean that you have the right to talk to me that way!"  
  
  
  
Kaiba, getting frustrated (you can see steam blowing out of his nose ) " What did you  
  
say?" // no one has ever called him stupid, NO ONE!//  
  
Rikku, terrorized " Um. thank you for saving me?" she squeaked.  
  
" Get lost." Kaiba snarled and turned to walk away from the girl.  
  
" Humph!" Rikku strode away, angrily "oh! How dare he talked to me that way" she  
  
mumbled, " just because.. Stupid.. I'll get him. I'll steal his money. he'll  
  
pay..ARGH!" she screamed. The people turned to look at her weirdly.  
  
" What are you looking at?" she yelled. Every one stopped and began to walk away. 


	2. touched

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah, I don't own kaiba or rikku or any of the person in the story.  
  
Kaiba: It's a good thing she didn't own me, or else.  
  
Setobsessed: Shup up Kaiba! Don't mess with me now, I'm depressed  
  
Kaiba: so that's why you made this chapter depressing.  
  
Setobsessed: yeah *sigh* my life suck!  
  
Mokuba suddenly popped up out of nowhere : Hey! When am I going to be in the story?  
  
Setobsessed: when I feel like it ! now *using authoress power* begone!  
  
Mokuba disappeared.  
  
Setobsessed: Now that's taken care of. let's begin the story.  
  
----------------------  
  
  
  
Rikku kicked a stray can on the street as she headed home " Stupid.. Who does he thinks he  
  
is...stupid".  
  
Her whole day has changed after her meeting with the browned hair boy. She couldn't perform her  
  
usual task of making money anymore, which is stealing. In short, she still couldn't get over his treatment  
  
toward her. The night darkened when she arrived to her home. She had rented it. It was small, but that was  
  
all that she could afford. She had left her most of her stuff behind when she arrived to Domino High. Every  
  
one of her friends has a good life after the war, now she must find a life of her own. That's why she left.  
  
However, since her meeting with Kaiba, she doubted if her life in this city will get any better. // no one has  
  
ever treated her that way. NO ONE!// she hated him, and everything he stand for..  
  
Rikku began to unlock the door to her apartment when a woman showed up.  
  
" You know, you're a month behind the bill"  
  
Rikku turned around and recognized the women immediately.  
  
" what?"  
  
" you're a month behind the rent. I want you out!" the owner of the apartment commanded  
  
" But."  
  
" No but ! I want you out by the end of this month!" the women left her standing there.  
  
Rikku entered her apartment, furiously. // AAH! // she wanted to scream. Her whole day has been ruined.  
  
// it was all of his fault! I hate him!// she screamed silently inside.// He ruined my life!// No one has ever  
  
ticked her off more than him. " Stupid guy. if I know who you are." now she think about it, she never  
  
learned about the stranger's name. And yet, she hated him. she hated someone she didn't even know.her  
  
whole day has been miserable because of some *stranger*.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Mean while..  
  
Kaiba walked to his home, alone, thinking.  
  
" What a weird girl" he said to himself. " with such an attitude". He couldn't control it. He hated her!  
  
// I've never had anyone who called me stupid!// he thought. //Ever since I was small, everyone treated me  
  
with respect, and even fear. Because of his my skill, I was able to get adopted into a rich family.. Not that  
  
does any good// he began to remember about his past.  
  
*flash back*  
  
Kaiba ordered his little to hide into a closet. After he finish hiding Mokuba, Gozabura stormed in.  
  
" Where are you hiding your little brother?" Gozabura threaten the blue eyed boy..  
  
" I'll never tell you!" Kaiba screamed  
  
" Well, then. I'll have to teach you a lesson for not obeying my. ORDER!" Gozabura punched the  
  
brown hair boy to the ground. Before the boy could get up, his *father* kicked him. And then.Gozabura  
  
grabbed a stick near by and ..  
  
*end flashback*  
  
The memories of his childhood were too much. too much for him to handle.But through the abuse, he  
  
had learned one thing. He learned to be cold, ruthless. That's how he survived through most of his  
  
past.// Yes, I have to be ruthless// he reassured himself. The image of Rikku suddenly appeared again...He  
  
wasn't mad at her anymore. She reminded him of his childhood, of when he was young, ambitious. and  
  
rebellious.and happy. He scoff at the image. the thought of being innocent and happy.it was such a  
  
weird thought.  
  
//no more.// Kaiba whispered. //I can't be nice. I have to be ruthless to survive.I must leave my happy  
  
childhood behind.// however, he find it hard to do just that. Everything seemed to have changed since his  
  
encounter with Rikku. She has changed him.  
  
// I must be going out of my mind! A stranger changed me?// he shook his head. He tried to denied it, but  
  
deep down inside, a change was already taken place..  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think?  
  
Review.... 


	3. help! i'm lost

Disclaimer: why do I have to do this every time? I DON'T OWN yugioh characters or rikku  
  
Mokuba : so am I going to be in this chapter? Huh huh?  
  
Setobsessed: *sigh* yeah.  
  
Mokuba : *high five Seto* al right!  
  
Seto: so what will happen in this chapter?  
  
Setobsessed: Mokuba learned how to steal!  
  
Seto: *eyes widened* WHAT?  
  
Setobsessed: *give an innocent look* well. mokuba say he wanted to be in the story. so I give him a  
  
part in the story.  
  
Seto: THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE! NO! NO! *pulls mokuba away* NO!  
  
Setobsessed: *stick out tongue* try and stop me!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The next day.  
  
Rikku didn't have much sleep last night. However, she's still manage to steal about $125 dollars worth of  
  
stuff. She didn't want to steal forever, but she has no choice.  
  
" It's so hard to find a job in this city now a day!" she complained.  
  
Rikku walked around for about 4 hours and was ready to swipe some more stuff until she saw a young boy  
  
out on the street. He has spiky black hair and looked somewhat lost. She decided to help him out.  
  
She ran up to the boy " hello!" Rikku smiled at him, " what's your name?"  
  
"Oh." the young boy looked afraid " please don't hurt me!" he begged.  
  
" What? Oh no no no no." Rikku shook her head, " I don't want to hurt you! I saw you on the street,  
  
looking kind of lost. I want to help you!"  
  
" Really?" the boy brighten up, " well, my name is Mokuba; And you're right! I am lost!"  
  
" Well" Rikku laugh " then let me help you. Where do you live?"  
  
" I live in a huge mansion on Domino Street" Mokuba answered " can you take me there? I don't want to  
  
be late because my brother will really freak out if he found out about me going around like this."  
  
" Well, sound like your brother really cared about you" she looked at mokuba, wishing that she can have  
  
someone to care for her.  
  
" Yes, he's the best brother in the whole wide world!" exclaimed Mokuba, " ever since we were young, he  
  
had always looked out for me! Let me tell you about him.."  
  
  
  
One hour later...  
  
Mokuba was busy telling Rikku about his life, he completely forgot about going home. Rikku listened to  
  
the little boy and seemed to lost track of time herself. She and Mokuba had been walking around, eating,  
  
drinking, chatting, and having fun. However, she's also looking for Domino Street. She didn't know a lot  
  
about the street of Domino City so she has to ask around for the directions. It took them about two hours to  
  
get to Kaiba's mansion. She didn't realize that her worst enemy is living there, and that he's her new best  
  
friend brother.  
  
------------------------------------- Mean while..  
  
Kaiba had been busy going through the paper work for his company. He had to catch up ever since the  
  
Pegasus's mess. He had promised Mokuba that he would take Mokuba out, but had to cancel the trip.  
  
Mokuba was disappointed, but the little boy seemed to be doing fine in his room. Kaiba decided to check  
  
up on his brother. He clicked the button on his phone..  
  
"Yes sir ?" his secretary picked the phone  
  
" Check on Mokuba for me, will you?" Kaiba ordered  
  
"yes sir" the secretary went to check on Mokuba. A minute later, she returned. " Sir," she said frantically "  
  
Mokuba is not in his room!"  
  
" What?" Kaiba yelled on the phone " Well, go find him!"  
  
" Yes sir, right away." they hanged up the phone and went to search for Mokuba. Kaiba was growing  
  
scare inside. He's afraid that mokuba will get kidnapped, again. He cannot forgive himself if that ever  
  
happened.  
  
--------------------------- On Domino Street..  
  
Rikku had gotten Mokuba near his house.  
  
" Why don't you come in and hang out with me?" asked the little boy  
  
" Sorry, I've to go back to work." answered Rikku  
  
" You mean, stealing?" Mokuba looked at Rikku innocently  
  
" Yes." she sigh " stealing. But hey, I've no other job"  
  
" Why don't you come to work for my brother. I'm sure he'll hired you" Mokuba suggested.  
  
Rikku thanked the boy " thanks, but no thank. I'm not sure that he'll accept me if he learned that you've  
  
been learning how to steal."  
  
" Then, we won't tell him" Mokuba handed Rikku some money that he stole from thugs, " here. I don't  
  
need this. It was fun to trick other people."  
  
Rikku looked at the stack of money. There were more than what Mokuba took from other people " I can't  
  
accept this!" she blushed " anyway, most of the money here are yours!" She gave him back the money.  
  
" Yeah" sigh Mokuba, " but I don't need this. I've a lot of money. My brother had given me about $5  
  
million dollars in the bank. When I'm old enough, he'll get it for me"  
  
" Five million dollar?" her eyes widened. She has heard that Mokuba's brother been given him money. She  
  
had never thought that he could give THAT MUCH.  
  
Rikku sighed. remember about how crappy her life had been. However, she was happy for mokuba.  
  
Having such a great brother who could take care and provide for him. she wished that she could be  
  
Mokuba.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Mokuba yelled in excitement, " There's my brother!" he took Rikku's hand and ran to his  
  
brother. Rikku looked up and gasped. 


	4. ch4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
---------------------------  
  
Rikku walked over to Kaiba, swinging her arm and about to slap him. Kaiba dodged.  
  
" What the ****? What's wrong with you woman?" Kaiba stormed, after dodging the attack.  
  
" Woman? Why you s** of a ***** !" Rikku kicked Kaiba in the leg. Kaiba didn't seem to budge but the  
  
same cannot be said for Rikku. She fell down hard on the ground.  
  
" What are you? A statue?" she yelled, fixing her eyes on Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba didn't answer her, but instead, gazed at her with amusing eyes. For a moment, the two lost track of  
  
time and stared at each other.  
  
One minute.  
  
Two minute.  
  
Three minute.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable, Mokuba broke the silent.  
  
" Well," he cough, " look like you two have already met"  
  
" Huh? What" Kaiba snapped out of his hypnotic state " Oh! Yes" he mumbled to Mokuba.  
  
" Yes." Rikku grumbled, " unfortunately, we have". Rikku picked herself up on the ground. Kaiba  
  
offered his hand to pick her up. Rikku slapped his hand.  
  
" Come on Mokuba" Kaiba began to lead his brother away " Let's go"  
  
" Seto!" Mokuba protested " Aren't you going to invite my friend in?"  
  
" Your friend?" Kaiba gasped. He then remembered about Mokuba disappearance " Oh, yeah! Mokuba!"  
  
Kaiba said firmly " why did leave KaibaCorp without my permission?"  
  
" Um." Mokuba looked down on the ground " I was."  
  
" He was with me!" Rikku interrupted " You're such a horrible brother so he ran away from you!"  
  
" What?" Kaiba glared at Rikku and then at Mokuba.  
  
" No!" Mokuba justified " You're not a terrible brother. I was bored so I decided to take a trip out. Then, I  
  
got lost. Rikku helped me home"  
  
  
  
Kaiba gulped as he tried to absorb the information: his brother run off who know where, not realizing the  
  
danger of the street. He could've been kidnapped. And yet, Mokuba had been saved, by. a thief?  
  
"Um. Mokuba?" Kaiba looked at his brother, " did she tried to rob you?"  
  
" What? Oh no! Instead, she taught me how to steal!" Mokuba grinned at Rikku  
  
" Mokuba!" Rikku scolded Mokuba, realizing that she's in Kaiba's wrath.  
  
" What?"bird flied into the air. (His screamed can be heard at Yugi's grandpa toy store)  
  
--------  
  
  
  
Mean while, at grandpa toy store.  
  
" Man!" Joey said, " I swear that I've just heard Kaiba's voice" he shudder.  
  
" Me too!" the group said at the same time.  
  
" What could Kaiba be screaming about?" Tea ask  
  
" I don't know, but it must be something horrible. I've never heard him scream like that" Yugi replied.  
  
" I've never heard Kaiba scream at all!" Tristan butted in.  
  
" Oh well" Joey smirked " I enjoy watching him suffer"  
  
" Joey!"  
  
--------------  
  
Back at KaibaCorp.  
  
Kaiba wanted to scream some more. However, he stopped to look at his brother, who had just taking his  
  
fingers out of his ear while he was screaming.  
  
" Oh, sorry Mokuba" he apologized to his brother. Then, Kaiba turned to Rikku " Stay away from our  
  
family!" he warned. Kaiba gripped Mokuba's hand and lead him away.  
  
" Seto!" Mokuba pulled away from Kaiba, " aren't you going to thank Rikku for helping me home?"  
  
" What? No way!" Kaiba shook his head. Mokuba looked disappointed.  
  
" Fine! Th.a..n.." he couldn't bring himself to say it " Thank."  
  
He was going to say the second word, but suddenly, his pride took control over. " NO way!" Kaiba  
  
snapped, face turning red.  
  
Mokuba yelled " Seto!"  
  
" Okay! Yeesh, don't need to scream at me Mokuba" Kaiba turned to look at Rikku " Thank you!" Kaiba  
  
managed to utter.  
  
" There." Mokuba patted his brother on the back " that's isn't so hard, is it? Now, I want you two to be  
  
friend" Mokuba ordered.  
  
" What? NO WAY!" both hot-headed people protest. However, Mokuba gave both of them his puppy eyes.  
  
" PLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE? For me?"  
  
Both tried to fight Mokuba's cuteness, but they have to give up ..  
  
" Fine!" Rikku moaned.  
  
" Fine! We're friend" Kaiba whined.  
  
Mokuba, feeling triumphant, " there, that's not hard, right?" he grinned. Then turned to walk toward  
  
KaibaCorp. The two enemies then turned to each other.  
  
" Stay away from me and Mokuba" Kaiba threatened.  
  
" Make me, you s***** son ** * ***** " (AN: sorry, I think that I'm on the verge of cursing.)  
  
" Why you.." Kaiba was about to curse at Rikku back, but stopped. //I will not stoop to her lever.// he told  
  
himself.  
  
Rikku,felt that she has won over Kaiba, stuck her tongue out at him, and scurried away.  
  
---------------------  
  
" What's wrong with me?" Kaiba asked himself as he returned to his company " why am I acting like. a  
  
kid? I've never acted like this since. since my adoption with Gozaburo. I must be going out of my mind:  
  
---------------------  
  
Rikku walked home.  
  
" What's wrong with me? I've never cursed that much! It's all that stupid Kaiba's fault!" she argued with  
  
herself " but then, I couldn't really blamed him for being mad at me. After all, teaching a kid how to steal is  
  
bad.AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I hate him!" Rikku kicked at a mailbox near by.  
  
" OW!" she jumped up, feeling sorry for feet about kicking two hard objects in a day. Rikku then limped  
  
home...  
  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
AN:AHHHHHHH! That didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to be! *sniff* I'm such a terrible writer.  
  
Review anyway. 


	5. first day at school

Disclaimer: Own nothing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
from setobsessed:  
  
I DID NOT WRITE THIS PART. A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE DID. Her name is UltimaWitch86. She's an EXCELLENT writer. She will finish the story for me because I can't. In short, all of the following chapters will come from her. I have NO claim to any GREAT part that she will do, ok?  
  
Enjoy the story that was from UltimaWitch86..  
  
  
  
  
  
As she walked home, very angry and a bit surprised that she'd met with Kaiba  
  
again, she began to think about her past. She knew that Mokuba must have been at  
  
least happier than she was, having a brother, even if it was Kaiba.  
  
"Stupid Kaiba, and his stupid company, and his stupid..." she kept mumbling  
  
to herself. "I hate him! He's such a big meanie!!!" Then she stopped walking for  
  
awhile and stared to the ground. "Just like...my idiot brother..."  
  
  
  
*flashback*  
  
  
  
"Hey! Come back here!!! He took my drawing and won't give it back!!!"  
  
Rikku yelled.  
  
"Hey...I was just playing...here Rikku," he gave it back.  
  
Young Rikku eased her tears and smiled again. "When do you think Mommy  
  
and Daddy are coming back...?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno, Sis. I hope it's soon..." he reassured his younger sister and hugged  
  
her. "Don't worry...I'll always be here, even if they don't come back!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise!"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Stupid brother. Never kept your dumb promise!" she still mumbled to  
  
herself. Rikku looked to the ground still. "You couldn't even keep your stupid  
  
promise!!!" she screamed out loud to the sky.  
  
"Hey you weirdo! It's supposed to be a quiet neighborhood here!!!" a voice  
  
yelled from one of the windows.  
  
Rikku turned her head to the direction the voice came from. "Shuttup!!!  
  
What if I wanna make a little noise?!?!" she yelled back. She wiped the little speck  
  
of a tear off her face and went home.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
At Kaiba's home...  
  
Seto wasn't angry with Mokuba, but with Rikku. He wished that he'd never  
  
see her again. "Out of all the people in this city...it had to be that thief girl!!! Why  
  
couldn't it have been Yugi and his friends???" he asked himself. Mokuba was in his  
  
own room watching television. Kaiba checked on him and went back to his own  
  
room. He laid on his bed thinking about how annoying Rikku was. "That girl BETTER  
  
leave Mokuba alone!" he thought.  
  
Then he forgot about Rikku and thought about his brother. He'd known and  
  
cared for him for as long as he could remember. Mokuba was everything to him, if  
  
he was lost, he would never have forgiven himself.  
  
  
  
*flashback*  
  
  
  
"Seto! Big Brother!!! Where are you?" Mokuba cried out. He was looking for  
  
his older brother because three other boys were on pursuit.  
  
One of the boys grabbed Mokuba and took his airplane toy. "You want it,  
  
Sissy?" he taunted. The boy was much taller and older than he was.  
  
Mokuba didn't know what to do. He dropped to the floor crying as the three  
  
boys mocked him some more.  
  
"Come on! At least try...but wait, you're a girly-girl!!! You're too soft!" the  
  
other boy taunted.  
  
"Where's your brother now???" his other friend asked mockingly.  
  
Mokuba kept crying. "Seto! They're being mean!!!" he shouted.  
  
Then he came running out from inside and tackled the boy. They put up a  
  
good and amusing fight but Seto won. He grabbed the plane back and handed it  
  
over to his little brother. "Here Mokuba. I'm sorry I came so late..." he apologized.  
  
"Thanks Seto, I knew you'd come! You're always there when I need you...Big  
  
Brother..."  
  
  
  
*end flashback*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rikku was in her bed, sleeping soundly. Then the clock alarm rang furiously,  
  
pounding on Rikku's ears.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!!!!" she screamed as she woke up. "Stupid annoying bell,  
  
should've tested the alarm before I swiped it..." she grumbled to herself. She stood  
  
up and walked to the sink to wash up, brush her teeth, and get dressed. It was her  
  
first day of school at Domino High, and she was still mad about what had happened  
  
the day before.  
  
"Dumb Kaiba...I'd be happy enough even now if I'd never see him again," she  
  
kept mumbling. She looked at herself in the mirror in her given uniform. She  
  
thought it was completely atrocious. "Why would they even wear this thing???" she  
  
thought. She'd grown used to wearing her green shorts and her pink sleeveless  
  
shirt. Rikku hated the uniform, but rules were rules, even if she disobeyed them  
  
often. She looked in the mirror once more to tie up her bright blond hair. Then she  
  
took her belongings and left for school.  
  
She walked on campus and into the classroom she was assigned to.  
  
"Ok...let's just hope that none of the people I stole from were them!!!" she thought  
  
nervously. Rikku opened the door to the classroom and walked in. The teacher  
  
asked her to introduce herself to the class.  
  
Rikku eyed every student in the classroom, hoping that she wouldn't spot  
  
someone familiar. But out of all the luck in the world...  
  
"Would you kindly introduce yourself?" he asked.  
  
Rikku's face went completely blank. Her eyes widened as she stared at this  
  
one student that happened to be reading his textbook. "My name is..." she started  
  
to speak slowly.  
  
The student's head slightly turned upward, remembering that voice from  
  
somewhere...  
  
A/N: Ooooh...what's gonna happen??? Dunno, wait til the next chapter!!!  
  
  
  
From Setobsessed: if you want to read some more of yugioh fic from UltimaWitch: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=233091 


	6. why are you here written by ultimawitch

Disclaimer: Don't own it... Written by : UltimaWitch89 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rikku spoke as slowly as she could. She kept her eyes on that one student,  
  
hoping he wasn't who she thought it was. "My name is...Rik-ku" she said, making it  
  
sound like two words.  
  
Every student stared at Rikku, wondering why she spoke so oddly. But right  
  
when she spoke her name, that student's head shot up immediately. Rikku gave a  
  
silent "yipe" and broke out a small nervous smile. She twiddled her fingers into a  
  
"hello" motion at him.  
  
That student was none other than Seto Kaiba. He stared at her maliciously  
  
until she took her seat somewhere at the back of the room. Rikku dropped into her  
  
seat and let her head fall onto the desktop. Being a bit clumsy she let out a small,  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Stupid Kaiba...GAH!!! Out of all the stupid luck in the WORLD!!! He had to  
  
be a student in THIS city, at THIS school, in THIS classroom!!!" she mumbled to  
  
herself.  
  
Kaiba was thinking the same thing. "It's that annoying Rikku girl!!! How in  
  
the world did she end up HERE?!?!" he thought.  
  
Rikku's rage didn't subside, and neither did Kaiba's. "I swear, I WILL GET  
  
HIM BACK!!!" she thought. Rikku smirked and tore out a piece of paper. She  
  
scrunched the paper up and threw it at Kaiba's head when the teacher wasn't  
  
looking.  
  
Some other students saw what Rikku did, and they wondered what she was  
  
up to. The paper ball did hit Kaiba and it caught his attention. His face quickly  
  
turned to Rikku. She then replied with a raspberry. The class went on with Rikku  
  
throwing all sorts of things at Kaiba.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was their lunch break now. Rikku couldn't go anywhere without looking  
  
over her shoulder in case Kaiba would suddenly run up to her and knock her to  
  
kingdom come. She finally sat down and thought about what to do about him next.  
  
"Stupid Kaiba...I've never thought about someone THIS much in my life!  
  
Even if it is someone I hate! He's so...I don't know, HIM!!!" she thought. "So  
  
annoying and such a big meanie!!!"  
  
Then Rikku was grabbed from behind. It was Kaiba. He held her shoulders  
  
and turned her over so she'd be facing him. "What is your PROBLEM?!?! You spent  
  
half of homeroom throwing things at me!!!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Well, maybe if you weren't so mean, I'd leave you alone then!" she shot  
  
back.  
  
Then Kaiba let go and glared with more anger than ever. "I can't let this pip  
  
squeak get away with calling me stupid...!" he thought.  
  
Rikku still sat there, glaring back. They were staring like they were last time.  
  
Rikku broke the connection this time. "That idiot!" she thought. "I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
she yelled and sat up. She thought about kicking him again until she remembered  
  
how much it hurt. So instead, Rikku tackled Kaiba to the ground.  
  
Everyone around them was watching now. "What is wrong with you  
  
woman?!?!" he shouted. He couldn't get back up with Rikku slapping the heck out of  
  
him. She went absolutely berserk. It took a teacher to stop Rikku's futile attempt to  
  
strangle Kaiba. When she finally stopped, she stood up, trying to ease her anger.  
  
"I HATE YOU KAIBA!!!" she screamed. "YOU were the one who ruined MY  
  
life!!! Because of YOU, I'll be kicked out of my home soon and I won't have any  
  
place to go to!!!" she kept yelling. "I HATE YOU!!! YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT THAN MY  
  
BROTHER WAS!!!" she screamed some more. Rikku glared at Kaiba, who was trying  
  
to get back up from the assault.  
  
After he recovered, the teachers then turned their attention toward Rikku.  
  
They sent her to the front office.  
  
She walked there alone. "I can't believe it! What the he** is with me???  
  
That dumb Kaiba did this! If I never met him, this would never have happened..."  
  
she kept thinking. From where she beat up Kaiba to the front office, Rikku only  
  
thought about how much she hated him. "Who does that brat think he is anyway?  
  
I'm Rikku! No one pushes me around without getting something in return! He  
  
deserved it!!!" She stomped the rest of the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another student helped Kaiba get up. He wasn't injured that much, though  
  
his face was completely bruised because of Rikku. He sat up, trying to balance  
  
himself. Then he shook his head. "That girl is going to PAY!!!" he thought. "Crazy  
  
bi-now I'm talking like her!! WHAT is her PROBLEM!!!" he kept thinking.  
  
When their break was over, Kaiba went to class. He had no time to think  
  
about Rikku. He had to focus on what was most important. "Easier said than  
  
done..." he thought. Then out of nowhere, he suddenly thought about what Rikku  
  
said, "You're no different than my brother was...". He didn't know what to think.  
  
Rikku was obviously furious, trying to strangle him, but then again, what made her  
  
think he wouldn't go doing the same thing?  
  
"These are weak feelings...I have to stop thinking like this. I was taught to  
  
be strong, I'm not gonna let some scrawny brat ruin me!" he thought again.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Rikku sat in the office waiting for someone to come. She sat in a chair,  
  
twiddling her thumbs impatiently. Then an old woman walked up to her. She glared  
  
down at Rikku.  
  
Rikku noticed her body blocking the lights, so she looked up at her.  
  
"I hear you are a misbehaved student...Rikku," she said sternly.  
  
"Stupid scary old lady..." she thought. Rikku didn't say anything.  
  
"I know you are a new student, but I'm sure you know basic school rules..."  
  
she continued to question.  
  
Rikku only stared at the woman's gray stony eyes. She knew not to talk  
  
when being lectured by an adult.  
  
"What were you thinking starting a fight with Seto Kaiba?"  
  
Hearing his name made her cross the line. "I don't know..." she finally  
  
replied. Rikku looked to the ground now. "He just...he pisses me off!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Language, young lady, how many rules is it that you break in one day?"  
  
"She has no clue...I steal...so that would be what, 5? 6?" she thought. "I'm  
  
sorry..." Rikku mumbled reluctantly.  
  
"Well, you better be! We do not tolerate incompetence at this school! Return  
  
to your class!!! If this happens again, you won't be let off so easily, got it?!?!" the  
  
woman shouted.  
  
Rikku then sat up, and left for class. She mumbled curses about the stern old  
  
woman, and then focused her anger at Seto Kaiba again.  
  
  
  
A/N: A bit short...erm, was it good? Bad? Review!!! 


	7. late night walk author: Ultimawitch

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hours passed by until finally, school ended. Rikku was nonetheless, still very  
  
angry, though she knew not to ever do anything as stupid as trying to beat Kaiba up  
  
anymore. She exited her classroom, staring down at the ground. She was deep in  
  
thought until someone ran up to her.  
  
"What happened today during break Rikku?" the boy asked. "I saw the  
  
fight...I'm just curious to know what made you do it." He was awfully short for his  
  
age, but he seemed like a kind person.  
  
Rikku, already looking downward to begin with, answered, "Why do you  
  
care?"  
  
"I don't know...like I said, I was just curious. You know, Kaiba really isn't the  
  
guy you should pick fights with."  
  
"And who are you to be saying this to me?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Yugi Muto, we have homeroom together."  
  
"Right," she retorted and walked right passed him without so much as a  
  
"farewell" or even a wave goodbye.  
  
He watched Rikku walk away until his friends caught up to him.  
  
"Hey Yuge! What are doing standing here all alone?" one of his friends asked.  
  
It was Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, and who or what are you staring at?" another one of his friends  
  
questioned. This time, Tea spoke.  
  
"Hey, look there. It's that new girl," Joey said, pointing to Rikku, who  
  
continued to walk home. "Ain't she that blonde that beat up Kaiba?" he still spoke.  
  
"Yeah, I saw the fight, someone should really tell her a thing or two about  
  
Kaiba..." Yugi finally said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
She was angry, but her mistake surprisingly showed her how low she'd  
  
gotten. She was a thief, not an assassin. Even though Rikku knew she'd never  
  
actually be able to injure Kaiba badly, she still felt bad somehow. Rikku didn't feel  
  
like doing her "job" anymore. She just couldn't with so many things going on in her  
  
head.  
  
"Gee...I hate him, but every time I actually talk to him, it makes me  
  
feel...different. Why am I even thinking this way??? I'm supposed to be stealing  
  
like I always did! Why can't I get myself to act normally anymore?!?!" she thought.  
  
Rikku just had a conversation about herself, to herself in her mind while she walked  
  
home.  
  
She waited at a corner until the cars stopped coming, then crossed the street.  
  
"Hmm...I don't know why I feel this way...I gotta stop. But I've never sunk THAT  
  
low before! I've never actually started beating some guy up before...WHY NOW???"  
  
she kept questioning. Rikku continued to ask herself these questions. "It must be  
  
because of that Kaiba...biggest jerk in the whole world!!! But then...why do I think  
  
about him so much...?" Rikku stopped right in the middle of the crossing. "There's  
  
just something about him that I don't hate..." she let her mind drift, unaware of the  
  
car driving right up the crossing.  
  
The car honked several times, but Rikku was too pensive to even hear it. So  
  
the driver hit the brakes as soon as he could. He stopped at the right time...any  
  
later and he would've hit her. "Hey you crazy girl! What are you doing in the middle  
  
of the road? Are you trying to kill yourself or something...???" the driver kept  
  
asking.  
  
Then Rikku finally recovered from her short trance. She steered her head  
  
right at the screaming driver. Then she was angry again. "Ahh, SHUTTUP YOU!!!  
  
SO I TOOK A SHORT BREAK AFTER WALKING FOR AWHILE...IT'S NOT AGAINST THE  
  
LAW!!!" she yelled back, and left the road before anyone would notice the argument.  
  
She could still hear the driver's complaining after she ran off. "Stupid driver!!!" she  
  
said to herself after he left. Rikku plopped herself down onto a bench on the  
  
sidewalk. She sighed and kept thinking her random thoughts. "Maybe I can let it  
  
go...just like the thing about my brother. I never thought about him in awhile...until  
  
now that is..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
It was almost getting dark and Rikku was out on the streets again. She was  
  
in her usual pink shirt with green shorts. She decided to take a stroll in the park,  
  
just to relax after a whole afternoon of stealing. It was her first time at Domino  
  
City's park. She was unfamiliar to the certain area of the city, but there were many  
  
people around to ask directions from. Rikku kept walking along the walkway, just  
  
freeing her mind of distracting thoughts. She only wanted to think about positive  
  
things, not her problems.  
  
After about ten minutes, Rikku decided to sit on a bench near the fountain.  
  
She sat with her chin rested on her arms, and her elbows rested on her lap. Rikku  
  
didn't think. She didn't want to think. But just when she cleared most of her  
  
problems from her mind, the sound of footsteps shattered her blank thoughts. It  
  
was just too distracting to not think for Rikku, so she lost her temper again.  
  
The footsteps were too annoying so she finally screamed out, "HEY!!! Do you  
  
mind?!?! I'm trying to relax here!!!". Rikku still didn't look at the person. But her  
  
eyes quickly widened when she heard the person's voice reply.  
  
"YOU?!!!"  
  
Rikku couldn't bear to look up at the person.  
  
A/N: Another cliffhanger...sorta...though it IS really obvious...ne? I could've made it so you readers would stay questioned, and I would've...but I didn't! Aren't I nice?  
  
Setobsessed: Umm...no?  
  
UltimaWitch: Hey! What are you doing here?  
  
Setobsessed: To bug you.  
  
UltimaWitch: -_-;; What now...?  
  
Setobsessed: YOU STOLE MY FIC!!! NOW YOU WILL DIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
UltimaWitch: ...YOU let me finish it...  
  
Setobsessed: Oh yeah, huh? Well, I can still bug you!  
  
UltimaWitch: GAAH!! NO! (Then we both get into another crazy conversation that seems more like a nowhere argument...NOT!) 


	8. meeting with the past

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh or any ffx characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rikku slowly tilted her head. She showed no expression whatsoever toward  
  
his presence.  
  
"Can't I go anywhere for one day without running into YOU???" he screamed.  
  
"What is his problem??? I didn't even do anything yet!" Rikku thought.  
  
"Fine! If you want me to leave...then no problem!!!" Rikku shouted back instantly.  
  
She wasn't as mad anymore. She was just frustrated. But Rikku got up anyway and  
  
wanted to walk away until a fairly familiar voice spoke to her.  
  
"Rikku? Seto! Be nice! Rikku, stay, please!" it was Mokuba. Rikku was  
  
already walking away when Mokuba ran up to her and tugged on her arm.  
  
"Mokuba! Let her go! Come on, you wanted a walk and we're walking...I'm  
  
not gonna let some thief girl ruin it!" Kaiba said.  
  
The "thief girl" remark really got Rikku mad. "WHAT DID YOU SAY???" she  
  
demanded an answer. "First you insult me, and now you call me a thief girl???".  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "What about YOU??? Can't say you didn't treated  
  
me that well either!!!"  
  
Rikku was about to start another fight but Mokuba begged her to stop. She  
  
clenched her fists to try and ease her anger. "Calm it...just let it go, girl," she said  
  
to herself. Then Rikku gave a guilty look. She didn't know what else to feel. She  
  
felt bad enough letting herself blow her top, she wasn't going to let it happen again.  
  
Kaiba only stared quizzically and wondered what she could be up to. "So are  
  
you gonna leave or not?" he finally asked.  
  
Rikku stood there very still. "Look. I'm not gonna soften up, but I wanna  
  
end this war before I really get busted. I'm...s-sor...ry...there. I'm sorry for, I  
  
dunno, tackling you, slapping you, hitting you..." she kept going.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, just go."  
  
"...choking you... scratching you..."  
  
"I get the point!" he shouted for Rikku to stop.  
  
"OK! Sheesh! I'm trying to make peace here!!! So you accept it or not???"  
  
she asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
Kaiba said nothing. "FINE THEN!!!" Rikku yelled. "Be that way, see if I  
  
care!!" she said and walked away.  
  
"That Kaiba...he is SO ARROGANT!!! I swear it, I am NEVER gonna try that  
  
EVER again!" she thought while stomping away. She only looked downward so she  
  
couldn't see the one person in front of her. She bumped into him and snapped,  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!"  
  
The man said nothing. He looked down at Rikku. He wore a strange red  
  
robe-like outfit and had dark hair. "Pardon me, Rikku..."  
  
"...YEAH YOU BETT-hey! How did you know my name...?" she asked. She  
  
tilted her head a bit.  
  
"I am no one important. Go home now," he said and continued to walk on.  
  
"Who is he...?" Rikku said to herself as she watched him walk away. She  
  
then looked ahead and went home.  
  
*flashback*  
  
It was at the orphanage. Rikku and her brother were playing as usual until  
  
some couple arrived. They wanted a son and only a son. They observed all of the  
  
boys around them and saw the perfect child. They were staring dead at Rikku's  
  
brother.  
  
"Why are they looking at us?" Rikku asked her brother.  
  
"I dunno, just ignore them..."  
  
The couple walked over to the two. "Hello there!" the woman said. "He's  
  
perfect!"  
  
They then took his arm and walked him away to an office.  
  
"Big Brother...where are you going?" Rikku asked.  
  
He didn't get a chance to reply. After about ten minutes or so in the office,  
  
they came out again. "I'm sorry Rikku, but I have to go..."  
  
"What? Why? When are you coming back?" Rikku asked with tears in her  
  
eyes.  
  
"I'm not coming back..."  
  
"NO! Big Brother!!!"  
  
He was pulled away from her and walked to the exit.  
  
"YOU PROMISED ME!!! YOU SAID IT WAS A PROMISE!!!" she cried.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Rikku was crying now. She strolled and cried. She then wiped her tears and  
  
arrived at the apartment. When she walked to her room, the landlady eyed her,  
  
wanting her out. Rikku stared back, showing that she didn't care about any stupid  
  
rent. She opened her door and went in. It was dark and she decided to go to bed  
  
early.  
  
"I hope I wake from this nightmare soon..."  
  
A/N: YAY!!! Finally got this done...sorry, been working on my other fics too...and I added in another FFX character but I prolly won't add anyone else...too much thinking. Erm, I think it's a bit short, but I promise the next chapter will be better...I think... 


	9. just checking

A/N (UltimaWitch): Kay, took awhile to think up the rest of the plot...sorry!

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh or rikku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Rikku woke up again, she brushed her, got her hair all combed, got dressed, etc. It was another free Saturday. Normally, she would we out all day to steal. She walked out the door and went to the same park again, trying to catch up on her relaxation that she lost the other day.

"What to do? I'm losing money...and in like a week, I'll have no place to stay at. What am I gonna do...?" she kept thinking.

"Rikku?" a voice from behind her asked.

She stopped and turned around. "What?"

It was him, the man from yesterday. "You really don't remember me?" he asked.

"No! Who ARE you???"

"My name is Auron. Remember that day you ran off?"

"Auron?"

*flashback*

After the coast was clear, Rikku jumped up to the window and slipped out. It was dark. She was still very young and didn't know any dangers of the outside world. She fell down on her knees because she wasn't aware of how high the drop really was. "Ow..." she said, and rubbed her butt.

Rikku got back up and ran away from the orphanage. She kept walking quickly, looking back, unaware of who was in front of her. Then she bumped into someone.

"Well, lookit here..." the guy said. "A little runt!"

He was with two other guys just like him. "Hehehe...maybe she's got some bills to spare..." his friend said.

Then the third one walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "So, you got money kid?" he asked.

Rikku was scared, she didn't know what to do. She always remembered her brother telling her to always be brave, so she kicked him, HARD. Rikku definitely wasn't a weak little girl.

"OW!!! WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" the guy grunted.

"Your mommy ever teach you any manners?"

Rikku was also a wise cracker. "Well, you must be really stupid then...I just came out of the orphanage...which means I HAVE NO MOMMY, IDIOT!!! And if I had a mommy, then she'd tell me not to talk to strangers...but I'm yapping away at you three losers!" she began mocking.

The three were angry and embarrassed at the same time. They knew no one would get away with mocking them so they chased Rikku.

"GET HER!!!" their leader ordered.

Rikku was laughing but stopped to find an escape route. "GAAH!!!" she yelled. Rikku ran down the street with her eyes closed and she kept screaming out, "HELP! SOMEONE, HELP!!!! THESE THREE IDIOT GUYS ARE CHASING ME!!!!!"

She was unusually fast for a little one but she kept on running without looking to see what was ahead of her. She bumped right into someone. She fell to the ground on her butt again and looked up at the man she ran into.

"Do you need help little girl?" he asked.

Rikku was still a little scared so she hid behind him and pointed toward her pursuers.

"I see..." the man said.

"Hey Pops...hand over the kid!" one of the thugs said.

"Why should I?" the man asked tauntingly.

"A wise guy eh? Make him pay too!" their leader shouted. So the two others lunged at him.

The man didn't back out. Instead, he drew out a gigantic blade. The two attackers were shocked at the shimmering sword he wielded. So they ran away with their leader soon following behind.

"Umm...thanks for helping me Mister..." Rikku squeaked from behind.

"That's ok. What's your name and what are you doing here all alone?" he asked.

"My name's Rikku! And, I ran away to look for my brother..." she explained.

The man looked at her face. He knew she was partially lying. "Well, my name is Auron."

"Mr. Auron! I don't have anywhere to sleep at tonight...can you take me somewhere?" she asked innocently.

"Sure," he replied. He stood up. But just as Rikku sat up again, she grabbed his bag and ran off. Rikku had stolen for the first time.

*end flashback*

"I remember..." Rikku said. Her face was so blank. She spaced out from her sudden memory shock.

"Have you found him yet?" Auron asked.

"Huh?" Rikku asked. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm just kidding. You didn't leave to go look for him..."

"Oh right...and, yeah. I didn't. I left cause I didn't want to be next. I didn't want to be chosen to live with another family," she explained.

"Oh? You would've been better off then you would now," he said.

"That is none of your business!" Rikku shouted back at him. "But...I do need the money..."

Auron walked closer to Rikku. "That's ok. It'll work out. I only came here to check on you. To see if you were ok."

"SEE IF I'M OK??? Look at me! I steal because I have no other option! I'm gonna get kicked out of my home soon! And there's a guy I REALLY, REALLY HATE!!! I AM ANYTHING BUT OK!!!" she screamed.

"It was a request."

"What?!! From who???" she asked.

"From Cid."

"Who's Cid??? I don't get you!"

"You're very forgetful, aren't you? Well, Cid only wanted to know how you were. And I've done what he asked. I have to go now..."

"HEY! You pop out from nowhere...saying this CID guy told you to check on me, and then you leave??!?!?!" Rikku was confused.

"It's not my problem you turned out this way...deal with it. It was your decision to leave and you have to live by it," Auron said. Then he left.

Rikku watched him leave. "What?!?! That guy is WEIRD!!!" Rikku thought to herself. Then she saw a familiar looking group across the park. "It's Yugi and his friends!" she thought. So Rikku walked by to say hello.

A/N: Oi! After waiting for so long...you get THIS trashy chapter...SORRY!!!! And I know it's short but it explains how Auron and Rikku met. So yeah...I really have nothing left to say really...


	10. rikku met an old enemy no, it's not kaib...

An: I'm so sorry for the lack of update. Now, I'll try to update more often, maybe a chp in 2 days. again, sorry

------

Rikku walked up to Yugi and talked to the gang. After a few hours, all of them became close friends. They were having fun until Yugi decided to bring up the subject about Kaiba.

"Rikku, why were you attacking Kaiba at school today? You were lucky that he didn't hit you back, Kaiba had the reputation of being the toughest guy in the whole world." Yugi stated.

"What? KAIBA'S A JERK! HE DESERVED TO GET BEAT UP AND THROW AWAY LIKE A MEANIE HE IS!" Rikku snapped at the group. Obviously, she hadn't got over the fact that Kaiba was so cold to her. 

"You go Rikku! " Joey exclaimed, " Kaiba deserved it"

"Yeah, but Rikku, be careful, Kaiba's really really strong! Don't fight with him; he might not be easy on you the next time…" Tea suggested.

"WHAT? Are you telling me that you're scare of him? Come one, he's not that scary!" Rikku argued

"You don't understand…" Yugi shook his head, " Kaiba was very popular with the girls but he never talked to anyone. He's pretty antisocial. No one messes with him and get away with it. Look, I'm surprised that he didn't fought back when you hit him… " 

Rikku didn't know what to say. She had never thought about the fact that her enemy can be so dangerous. She had always regarded him as a jerk. Now, she suddenly felt afraid. She was shock over the news about Kaiba. She didn't feel like continuing on the subject anymore. She decided to say goodbye to the gang and left.

Walking on the street, her mind was once again contemplating over Kaiba. What she was wondering the most about was how he didn't beat her up when she attacked him. She refused to think that Kaiba was a gentleman and doesn't hit girls, but she didn't know what reasons for Kaiba's 'niceness'. Rikku shudder at the thought of him being nice. It wasn't like him…'no,nope,not at all' she whispered to herself.

Rikku was so busied thinking about the cold CEO that she didn't look to where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone. She was about to say 'excuse me' but stopped when she saw the person in front of her. She gasped.

There… stood the guy that she took the money from. He looked at and let out a growl…

" You little bitch!" the fat guy yelled

Rikku was so afraid that she just stood there, frozen. The guy was obviously stronger than her, and she was sure that he won't let her get away with stealing his money…

"It's all your fault!" 

"What?" Rikku asked, not understanding what the guy was talking about.

"What? You didn't know? After you took my money and I tried to scam that rich son-of-a-bitch for some reimbursement, my life was miserable. I BET THAT YOU SNITCH ON ME, it's the only reason why that CEO threatened me out of my home! " the guy raised his hand and slapped Rikku. 

Rikku felt the stinging burn on her face. She was inflamed with anger. She attacked him back, but only to find that most of her attacks was useless against his strength. After a few minutes, she was on the defense. Soon after, she can't go on anymore…

Rikku collapsed.

The man smirk as he wiped the blood off his face. He came over to Rikku's body and was about to kick her but something hit him before he could hurt her. The man turned around. 

There, standing in front of him was none other than the CEO of KaibaCorp himself. 

"Didn't your mom teach you not to beat up on little girls?" Kaiba growled and lunged at the man. Less than 5 minute, the man was on the ground, unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto Kaiba picked the lifeless girl from the ground before he looked at his brother. Mokuba was crying. 

****

*flash back*

After the argument with Rikku, Kaiba was furious. Mokuba had to beg him to continue on the walk, or he would've went home already. They were strolling along when he heard a scream. Mokuba suddenly cried out and pointed at the 2 strangers to him. He recognized them easily, and was about to let the argument between Rikku and the fat guy continue. Suddenly, he heard Rikku screamed out in pain. Kaiba was walking away but stopped. He sigh as he decided to help Rikku out. When he got there, she was already on the ground. It didn't took long time for Kaiba to beat up her attacker….

~**~*~*~*~**~

Kaiba looked at the sleeping girl in his bed. The doctor had already came to take care of the injuries, but she was still looking bloody. 

Seto sigh. 

'She looked so terrible!' he thought, feeling sorry for Rikku. 

Suddenly, Kaiba's mind snap. He didn't care about her! Why is he taking care of her now? Kaiba was confused. All of his life, he had never even bother to help his enemy. Heck, he enjoyed their pain. He had learned to be ruthless when Gozaburo mistreated him. He'd learned to have revenge, learned to hurt those who hurt him. His motto had been 'eye for an eye'. He learned 'not to get mad, but get even'. He learned to 'kill or be killed'. Now, looking at Rikku, Kaiba wondered what was wrong with himself. 

'This isn't like me!' Kaiba shook his head ' I'm a cold duelist. I don't help people, I hurt them! Why am I helping my enemy?'

Confused, Kaiba slammed his fist on the desk. The pain ran through his body but he didn't mind. He's used to pain and hurt. They had been part of his life ever since he was born. Ever since he could remember, his mom died while giving birth to his little brother, Mokuba. A year later, his dad died in a car crash and the brother was immediately put into an orphanage. He didn't talk to anyone. He hated all of the people around him. When he was 10, he'd defeated Gozaburo in a chess game and was adopted. Every one congratulated him. Even he was happy…until he learned the truth. He had traded his miserable days at the orphanage for the life in hell. Everyday, there were more and more scars on his back. Outside, every said that he was lucky to be the son of such rich company, but they never knew…nor he wanted them to. 

Kaiba muttered incoherently as he stormed out of his room. Kaiba couldn't stand it anymore… life was better when he was evil, now…he didn't know what's wrong with him…


	11. get out of my house

AN:   I'm so sorry, I know that I promised to update every 2 days, but I'm moving so my computer was taken apart.

Rikku woke up in a startling sensation. She didn't know what had happened to her after she got beaten up. Her eyes were still blurry, her arms still hurt. She looked around and recognized that she was in a strange setting, a room to be in fact.

The room was decorated very neatly. There were many advance state-of-the-art technologies. She squinted her eyes around the beautiful and expensive stuff when she noticed a small letter on one of the machines.

"KaibaCorp" it printed.

"WHAT? KAIBACORP?" Rikku gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was at her enemy territory ? At Seto Kaiba house?

Rikku grew frantic. She didn't remember walking to KaibaCorp… " What am I doing here?" She asked herself.

Rikku groaned. She didn't want to see The Jerk. As if on cue, Kaiba walked in with Mokuba followed behind. The young boy immediately ran to Rikku and hugged her.

"Oh! I'm so glad that you're awake!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Rikku smiled at Mokuba and then stop when she saw Kaiba standing by the door looking emotionless at her. After a minute, Mokuba released the young girl.

" What am I doing here Mokuba?" Rikku asked.

"Oh that? You're were beaten by a jerk in a street. My big brother saved you and you've been staying here for about 2 days already?" Mokuba explained

"What? 2 days?" Rikku didn't know she had passed out that long. Another part of Mokuba's answer that confused her the most was that her worst enemy had saved her. Seto wasn't the one who save others… well, at least to her opinion.

Rikku turned her attention to the cold-hearted duelist.

" Well, I guess that I own you a thank you" She said, not knowing whether she really meant it or not. She hated Kaiba, but she couldn't be rude to him when he had just save her life.

Kaiba didn't say anything for a moment. Finally, he spoke

" As soon as you get better, get out of here." He stated coldly, turn around, and walked out.

Rikku eyes widened at the statement. She had just woken up and he already kicked her out? Her anger rose up beyond the limit allowed. "JERK! I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE ANYWAY!" she screamed at Kaiba, but stopped quickly when she saw Mokuba was still around her. She didn't want to teach him anymore bad thing, not because she was afraid of Kaiba, but was because she decided to be a good role model for the little boy.

Mokuba seemed undisturbed by his brother news.

"Don't worry! " he chirped " My big brother won't kick you out! He's just saying it…"

Rikku looked at Mokuba. She didn't understand what the little boy meant by that.

"What do you mean? He just said that I have to leave" Rikku explained

"Yeah, but trust me. I know him. He just acted like that. I'm sure that he wanted you to stay… just have a hard time telling you… that's all. Beside…" Mokuba grinned, " my brother said that you leave when you get better, that means you can stay…as long as you're not well"

Rikku almost choked after Mokuba finished his _advice_. Giving her a plan like that, just to stay in this beautiful mansion. Rikku knew that she would NEVER stay here, even if her life depended on it. She wasn't fond with the idea of waking up every morning and seeing _Kaiba's _face, as handsome as it is. She would rather die.

Mokuba had already left the room after he gave her his little plan. Rikku sigh, smiling at the young boy. She really liked Mokuba a lot, with his cute and innocent smile. She didn't understand how Mokuba seemed so happy around Kaiba, when Kaiba was such a jerk. It was as if there was an invisible bond between the two brothers that only the two of them can see.

She sighed, remembering about her brother. She missed him dearly, and went on a searching quest for a year now. However, although she looked everywhere, she found nothing.

Tired, Rikku decided to go to sleep. It wasn't hard to fell asleep afterward…

*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*##*

Kaiba sigh as he looked at the piles of paper works in front of him. His company had been very busy lately, and he has to catch up in order to be ahead of the competitions. Running a company wasn't so hard to him, since he been trained to do it ever since he was young. He didn't mind the stress, although it did weaken him a lot. 

Fiddling around with computers, his mind went back to Rikku. Kaiba didn't know why he was so mean to her, beside the obvious fact that she was his enemy. However, he did feel a tiny bit of regret over what he said. 

Shudder, Kaiba tried to go back to work but found it was unsuccessful to do so. Over and over, Rikku's image keep on popping into his mind. He shoved it away, only to have it reappear again and again. Kaiba was getting annoyed with the constant images of Rikku. Her face always seemed so happy, so full of life and ….so…perfect. 

Kaiba gasped. Did he just thought that about the most annoying person in the world? Kaiba hit his head, trying to shake of the thought. He couldn't afford to lose his mind. His company depended on him to be in control, to be cool, cold, heartless, mean, and more…

"No" Kaiba reassured himself "I'm in control! I'm in control…" He repeated the statement over and over to make sure that he was alright……

------

Seto: came into the room with a gunblade YOU MADE ME LOSE MY HEAD FOR A GIRL?

Me: looking scare I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…it just…

Seto: NO JUST! GIVE MY HEAD BACK! point the gunblade at me or I'll hurt you…

Me: umm…..Where did you get that blade? From Seifer?

Seto: Who the hell is Seifer? I got this blade from some blond guy who wanted me to get rid of you! Now, write a chap where I can hurt her and get her out of my house!

AN: well, what do you think I should do? should I break the couple up? I don't want to but looking at seto but it seemed that Seto's going to win this time. Should I let him win? Or fight back? Review


	12. where's seto kaiba?

For the next few days, Rikku stayed around Kaiba's mansion without anything to do. Everyday, there would be a maid to attend her every needs. Rikku began to find herself liking the house.

Rikku was very bored. She missed her new friends, Yugi and the gang. She wanted to go back very much, but apparently, her legs and arms were still hurt from the fight.

Rikku didn't see anyone in the morning. In the afternoon, she would play with Mokuba until night. Mokuba, obviously, had school in the morning and couldn't come home until 3:00. As for Kaiba, surprisingly, she never saw him at all. 

'I wonder where he is' she said quietly to herself. Mokuba was playing on his video game while Rikku sat next to him, watching the young boy. Suddenly, she snapped. 

'Why am I thinking about that jerk?' She hit her head. ' I should be glad that I didn't see him. After all, all he did was annoyed the hell out of me!'

Rikku couldn't believe that she would even be thinking about Kaiba.

'What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about him?' she hit her head again. 

Frustrated, Rikku asked Mokuba of the where about of his brother.

"Mokuba, where's Kaiba?"

"What?" the young boy paused the video game " oh, he's at work."

"Oh.." Rikku was disappointed. She was hoping that there would be another answer, maybe a one where Kaiba was scare of her and stayed away, instead of work. She didn't know why she wanted another answer.

'Maybe I wanted to feel special' she told herself. She like to be the first one to scare Kaiba, instead of him intimidated her.

Rikku began to be confused again. At first, she would die rather than to spend a minute with Kaiba. Now… she felt… well… she missed him.

'What am I thinking? Of course, I don't miss him!' she reassured herself.

Later, Rikku played duel monsters with Mokuba, only to had him beaten her over and over. 

"No fair! You cheated!" Rikku yelled at the boy.

"What? I won fair and square!" Mokuba stuck his tongue out.

Rikku laughed at the cuteness Mokuba displayed. " All right, you win…"

The two laughed with each other.

" Man, you're very good!" Rikku congratulated the boy

"Yeah, but not as good as my big brother. He's the best!" Mokuba exclaimed

"Really?" Rikku didn't know that part about Kaiba. Well, she wasn't the one who pay attention to any news anyway.

"Yeah, he's the champ! The only ones who ever beaten him was Yugi and… " the boy was silent

"What's wrong?" Rikku felt Mokuba uneasiness.

"Oh, nothing…" Mokuba shrugged his shoulder.

"Oh come one, who had beaten your big brother?" she pleaded, imitating Mokubas' puppy eyes.

"No…it's just that…" Mokuba led out a sigh " My big brother was beaten by his arch enemy… Pegasus"

" What about Pegasus?" Rikku was getting interested. Kaiba didn't seem to be the type who got beaten.

" He was the one who kidnapped me and forced Seto to duel him! He tried to take over my brother's company and kill Seto" Mokuba was crying now

Rikku was shocked. She didn't know that Mokuba and Kaiba knew such people like that. Now, comparing her life to the brothers, they had it much worse than her.

Rikku hugged the little boy close. She wanted to comfort him.

"I hate Pegasus…" each of Mokuba words were filled with tears " He wanted to kill Seto… and… my big brother….was captured…if it wasn't for Yugi… he would've been dead…" Mokuba couldn't control his tears anymore.

"there there " Rikku let the boy cried on her "… it's going to be alright.."

Mokuba pulled himself away from her " NO it's not! Rikku, you don't know it but I can see how much it hurts for him! He wasn't the defeated one! He always tried to be the best! Dueling was all he knew! Now, he seemed to have stopped dueling!… and those bastards at the company, they tried to use that advantage to their own selfish needs!"

"What? I don't understand!" Rikku wanted Mokuba to explain to her about the life of her enemy.

"After Pegasus…" Mokuba stopped crying " his executives tried to kill him by tricking him into playing a dueling game. They cheated so that he wouldn't survive… if Yugi didn't help, Kaiba would die… and I would've been alone"

Rikku didn't know what to say to comfort her friend anymore. She felt sorry for Mokuba… and Kaiba. Although he's her enemy, she couldn't help but wishing the best for him.

They sat there in silent for a while until a click on the door was heard. Kaiba's home. Mokuba wiped the tears off his eyes and walked to greet his brother, after asking her for a favor.

"Rikku, can you please not tell Seto what we'd just discuss about? He didn't like to tell other people about our problems. I told you because you're my best friend, but even I can't stop my brother's wrath. "

"Okay" Rikku smiled at the boy….

------------

An: bad? Good? Review


	13. don't meddle

AN: I drew an ugly pix of seto and rikku. The address is http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=81572

Go there and see how ugly it is.

        Rikku watched from far away as the two brothers greeted each other. 

        "They looked so happy!" she told herself. Rikku couldn't believe how kind Kaiba looked around Mokuba. " He sure looked a lot nicer than I usually see him."

        Rikku didn't want to disturb the special moment. However, after a while, Mokuba suddenly told Seto about Rikku.

        " She's a lot better! Also, I defeated her in the duel monster game! She played terrible!" Mokuba exclaimed. 

        " Damn!" Rikku muttered. She didn't want to be reminded of her defeat, especially to Kaiba. She looked at Kaiba. He only frowned at the mention of her name and soon dismissed Mokuba and went to his room.

        Mokuba later returned to Rikku. The young boy looked kind of sad..

        "What's wrong?" Rikku asked

        "Oh…nothing…it's just that Seto had been avoiding me lately…" Mokuba replied.

        "Why?"

        "I don't know… he never acted like this…"

Rikku was worried about Mokuba. After the two separated, she decided to give Kaiba a talk.

         She was extremely nervous about facing her enemy. He always intimidated her…After taking a deep breath she knocked on the door of the CEO.

        "Who's it?" a cold voice asked.

        "It's me… Rikku" her voice was shaken.

        "Go away!" Kaiba demanded.

        "No!" Rikku tried to open the door but it was locked. Suddenly, the door was open and there stood Kaiba. 

        "What do you want?" Kaiba growled.

        "Why were you being so mean to Mokuba?" Rikku yelled at him.

        "That's none of your business!"

        "It's my business when you mess with him! What's wrong with you? He's your brother!"

        "You talk about messing with people?" Kaiba attacked back "Why don't you give me a good reason on why Mokuba had been crying"

        Rikku didn't know what to say. She'd promised Mokuba not to tell about the conversation. However, she wanted to scream at Kaiba and tell him everything.

        In the end, she decided to be quiet "I can't tell you, I promised Mokuba…" she uttered out…

        "If you can't tell me, then don't' try to tell my how to run my life!" He slammed the door in her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku was at the park now. Even though her feet were still hurt, she couldn't face the argument with Kaiba anymore.

"Stupid Jerk!" she threw a rock into a pond…

"I HATE YOU! I HATE WHAT YOU DID TO ME, TO MOKUBA! TO EVERYONE!"

        She cried. She never cries before, but now she cries.

"Why do you have to be so insensitive Kaiba?" Rikku asked out loud. There was no one around her…

"Why couldn't you be an insensitive jerk without Mokuba? Why do you have to have a brother who cares about you? Why couldn't you be alone?" She wanted him to be alone, to have no one to love, to have nothing. She wanted him to feel her pain of not having a family.

        The more she think about him, the more frustrated she gets. 

"You have everything and you don't even know it! You have money, power, love… Everything! ME? I have nothing!"

        Rikku was calming down now… "I hate everything about you… your look, your attitude, your fame…just plain you…"

        She wanted to say all those thing in front of him. She wanted to scream at him for being so mean to her.

"Why couldn't you be nice to me, or anyone at all?"

        She wanted to be treated like his friend, although she doubted it if he had any friends.

"Why couldn't you show the world what you showed Mokuba?"

        Rikku cried some more. To some unknown reason, she had always wanted to be Kaiba's friend, not because of his money, but because of him. She didn't know why. When she first met him, She tried to be nice, only to have him shove her away. When she acted mean around him, he ignored her, acting like she was not important. 

"Am I not a tiny bit important to you? I know that you have all these big business to run, but why do you have to ignore me? Why do you have to push the world away? Why can't you open up? Or lighten up? " 

After a while… she decided to go home. She didn't want to return to Kaiba's mansion anymore. She rather get lost in some street than to face his coldness..

        Unknown to her, some one had been watching her from a far…


	14. you're lying!

AN: okay, some people told me that the pace of this fic is kinda slow. I had a reason for that. I view kaiba as very antisocial (come one, yugi was so nice to him and he didn't even open up until like the end of the Battle Cities season (like 100 something episode), and it was not that much of an open up). I don't think that by hitting Kaiba or acting mean to him is going to help either. He needs someone like Isis Ishtar (she seemed to know a lot about him and his past and trusted him enough to give him her Obelisk card, but she wouldn't fit with him because she's older ). She's more of a big sister who understand everything. So, I'll will develop a more 'matured' side of Rikku, while still keeping that innocent side of her. AND i'll quicken the pace up…don't worry.

One more thing. I forgot to do the disclaimers on like what, How many chapter? So, this goes for the whole fic : don't own them!

-----------------------------------

Rikku was about to go home until she was stopped by a loud cry. It was from Mokuba. (sorry, I know you want Kaiba to spy on her but he's not going to be here. He's…somewhere in I-want-to-die-la-la land)

"Rikku!" the young boy hollered "Stop!"

Rikku turned around and ran up to Mokuba. Mokuba was calling to her with tears in his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Please…you got to help me!" Mokuba begged, " it's my big brother…" Mokuba cried some more.

Rikku hugged the boy tightly, "it's okay…it's all right…" she comforted him " now please tell me what's wrong…"

Mokuba told her between tears " it' Seto. He hurt himself…again…he had been taken to the hospital but the people there wouldn't let me go… they said I had to stay with a nanny…I don't know what to do…please take me there… no one would listen to me… they kept on saying that it was better if I stayed at home… I searched every where for you… I don't know who else to turn to"

Rikku took in the information. She was surprised and worried at the same time. She was worried for mokuba… and Kaiba. However, she quickly putted herself together and took charge.

"It's okay…I'll take you!" she assured the boy. Mokuba eyes lit up. 

"Really?"

"Yeah," Rikku nodded. 

The two got to the hospital quickly, simply because they took one of Kaiba's car and they knew exactly where he is. Mokuba ran ahead of her to the front desk. However, he was too short to be noticed by the workers there so he had to wait for Rikku. Later, she caught up with him.

"Excuse me," Rikku said to one of the worker, " can you show me where Seto Kaiba's right now?"

At first, the workers ignored her as if she was not there. She had to wait a bit for them to finish whatever stuff they were doing.

"Name?" one of the worker asked.

"Rikku" she replied quickly.

"Who were you searching for again?"

"Seto Kaiba"

"Seto Kaiba?" all of their eyes widens, " The Seto Kaiba?" they asked her again.

"uh…OF COURSE! WHO'S ELSE?" Rikku snapped. She was mad at them for making her wait, and asking her stupid questions. She didn't want to waste any time while searching for Kaiba.

The workers shot her a glare while they went to get the info on where Kaiba was. It didn't take long. However, they were slow in giving the info to her.

" He's in room 255.." the told her coldly.

Rikku didn't want to argue with them. Her mind was fully on getting Mokuba to his brother. Normally, whoever treated her like that would get a piece of her mind, but now she didn't care. 

They both found the room quickly. However, Mokuba asked her to let him go in first. He wanted to talk to Seto alone. Rikku agreed. She rather wait outside anyway. She knew that Kaiba had a bad temper when he's okay, she didn't want to find out how he acted when he's injured. Normally, sick people had bad temper, so she rather stayed away from him a bit.

------------

Kaiba was lying on his bed and was surprised to see Mokuba entered the room. He wasn't expecting anyone, especially his little brother. He didn't want to have Mokuba see him in this condition. 

"Big brother?" Mokuba looked at Seto, " how are you?" the young boy tried to hold back his tears.

Kaiba looked at Mokuba and felt a stab of guilt. He didn't want to be the reason for Mokuba sadness. Yet, his life hadn't been completely nice for him to always be strong for Mokuba. He knew that he's fallen apart and it was hard for him to get back on his feet. After facing so many competitions, back-stabbing, betrayal, works, and the expectation of the world for him to get KaibaCorp to the top, Kaiba found it hard to stay around Mokuba and be happy for him. He didn't want to load the burden upon his innocent brother. 'no' he once told himself, ' Mokuba's young. Let him enjoy life while he can.' So instead, he had to regain his strength and worked his problems out all by himself. Sometime, when stress took hold of him, he would hurt himself. However, most of the time, it was done in private and he would clean up the blood to keep it from Mokuba afterward. Only this time was he messed up and found himself in the hospital. Kaiba cursed at himself for being so clumsy this time.

"I'm okay Mokuba" Seto forced a smile. Mokuba hugged him tightly. They held each other for a while until Mokuba released him.

"Big brother? What happened? Why did you hurt yourself?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba winced at the questions. He didn't want Mokuba to find out what he'd been doing all those working nights.

"Oh, it's nothing. I didn't hurt myself." he lied," it was an accident"

Mokubs said nothing for a while. Then, he just suddenly cried out " NO! You're Lying! I know what happened!" he sobbed, " I just wanted you to tell me the truth…."

With that, Mokuba ran out of the room, leaving Kaiba speechless.

------------------

Rikku was outside waiting when she saw Mokuba ran out. She ran to catch up with him, but only to have the little boy told her to get away. She watched as Mokuba ran away. 

'Kaiba'. She suddenly found herself getting angry with the CEO. 'What did you do to Mokuba?'

She decided to give Kaiba a piece of her mind. Although she was still afraid, she couldn't stand by and watched Kaiba hurting everyone she cares about. 

She knocked on the door of the duelist. 

"Who is it?" his voice rang out.

"It's Rikku!" she replied and entered the room without his permission, " we need to talk…"

=========================


	15. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?

Seto stared straight at Rikku, "go away!" he ordered.

Rikku defied his command, " No! I'm not leaving until you change the way you act!"

Kaiba sighed. He wanted every one to leave him alone. Yet, so far, things went the opposite way.

'God kill me now' he muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Rikku asked, " why did you make Mokuba cry?"

Kaiba didn't replied. 

"I don't get it," Rikku continued," this was the first time that I saw Mokuba cried because of you. What had happened in here?"

"He found out the truth…" Kaiba said coldly.

"What truth?"

"None of your business!" Kaiba stormed, " Why are you meddling in my affair anyway?" he yelled

Rikku was shocked over his sudden reaction. However, she tried her best to pull together. Inside, she wanted to scream, to run away.

'No!' she silently reminded herself, 'I'm through with running away!'

Rikku just stood there, stunned. Kaiba looked at her. For a moment, he felt sorry for yelling at her.

'NO! It's not my fault she decided to poke into my business. She should've know that I would hurt her!' he defended himself.

"Please leave now…." Kaiba told her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew that if she stayed, she would ended up just like Mokuba.

"No! I'm staying for Mokuba's sake! I'm not gonna run away!" She stated.

Kaiba didn't say anything.

Rikku continued, "I don't get it! Mokuba cares a lot about you! He told me that you're the best brother ever! Moreover, I can even see it whenever you two are together. Yet, you never show that good side of yours to the world… Why?" 

Kaiba still didn't replied. Rikku got up, " I hope that you're happy…" she looked at him. Kaiba didn't look like the commanding CEO, the tough, cold-hearted duelist anymore. His face was full of sadness, full of regrets…

Rikku felt sorry for him. She never thought that one day she would wanted to help him. Yet, that day had come.

"Pushing people away isn't going to make your life happy, you know…" she simply stated, not expecting any response. 

Kaiba scoffed, " and you think that having people close to you is better?" he asked sarcastically.

Rikku didn't get what Kaiba meant. She always thought that everyone wanted someone to be close to. Yet, here in front of her stood an exception. 'Why wouldn't it be better?' she asked herself,' to have someone to help pick you up when you're down is the best.'

"Of course!" Rikku answered, " having someone to help you is a beautiful thing."

Kaiba laughed," help? I'm sorry but that is one concept I don't believe in. People don't help other unless they get something in return…Don't you see? There's no such thing as *shining friendship*!"

"You're wrong!" she answered. " Kaiba, did you ever had any friends?" She asked.

"You mean the ones who only stayed around me because of my money? Yeah I have lots of them." He answered bitterly.

"Then they're not your friends!" 

Kaiba didn't say anything. Rikku was beginning to get nervous of his silence.

'No wonder he was so cold to everyone. The people around him only want to take advantage of him' Rikku said quietly to herself.

"Kaiba…" Rikku began, "let me be your friend…let me show you the wonderful thing about life"

Rikku tried to hug him. He pushed her away, "what's in it for you _being my friend?_ Money? power?"

Rikku was hurt. All she wanted was to help him. She couldn't believe that he could even think that about her. 

Tears fell down on her face. She wanted to stop crying, but found it was useless to even try. 

Kaiba sigh. He didn't mean to hurt her again, but it was too hard for him to comprehend this new idea. He found that it was easier just to push people away then to let them be close. Therefore, he did what he thought was best, best for him, best for Mokuba, best for everyone. 

"NO!" a voice rang out. It was from Mokuba. The little boy was standing at the door, "She didn't want to be friend with you because of your money or power!" Mokuba declared. 

Seto turned to look at his little brother who were standing by the door. Tears were still on the little boy's face. 

"Seto…" Mokuba began, " Rikku really liked you. She always asked about you when you're not around. And when you're in emergency room, I found her in a park saying out loud that she wanted to be your friend. Big brother… don't you see? She's not like everyone else. She didn't want to hurt us…" Mokuba finished his sentence.

Kaiba looked at Rikku. 

'could it be that she really wanted to help me? after all, mokuba never lie…'

"Kaiba…" Rikku cut his thought, " I'm sorry that I was so mean to you back then. I'm sorry for attacking you when you helped me. I'm sorry for screaming instead of thanking you when you saved me so many times. I didn't mean anything by it..." She looked at his face.

Kaiba looked at her. Her eyes told him that she was telling the truth. What amazed him even more was that she was saying sorry to him, instead of him saying sorry to her. He felt so bad for hurting her now.

"I'm sorry too…" He said. This was the first time that Kaiba ever said sorry to anyone who is not Mokuba. Kaiba felt weird saying the word. 

Rikku smiled as tears rolled down. However, the tears were not of sadness. This time, she cried because she was happy, fully happy.

She jumped up and hugged him. This time, he didn't push her away. This time, he awkwardly wrapped his arm around her. Kaiba felt his cheek blushed as he held her close. He smiled. He never thought that he would hug anyone, with the exception of Mokuba, but today, he hugged her. He hugged his enemy.

Rikku suddenly felt weird hugging him. She felt as if she was giggling childishly inside. She had never hugged someone and felt this way.

Rikku released him after a while. Both looked at each other and realized that their faces were red. Rikku pulled away, embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry…" she clumsily said. She didn't know what she was saying sorry for. Heck, she didn't even know why she was blushing.

The two were in uncomfortable situation. They didn't know what to say to each other and now they're trying their best to hide their faces.

"Oops……" Mokuba smirked, " looks like you two need to be alone…" Mokuba laughed.

The two former-enemy faces reddened. 

"Mokuba!" Rikku screamed as she chased him around the room. Kaiba would've helped her if his body weren't so hurt.

AN: well. Another chp. Oh yeah. Also, a word to Tila who emailed and asked me to write a seto/anzu fic. I'm sorry but I cannot do it. Why?

I didn't like anzu/tea very much after she said kaiba has no heart. (I think that was a very mean thing to say… so no tea) Tea is actually in love with yami (later episodes anyway. I felt sorry for yugi because yugi like her too.) Too lazy. 

Well, those are my reasons. Review.


	16. it's all because of you

AN:I don't want to go into details on how Kaiba hurt himself. So many people wrote about it already, so yeah, use your weird imagination.

------------------------------

Over the next week, Kaiba was released out of the hospital. The news of his _accident _was spread all over the city. Most people were wondering on how did a strong person like him can have accident_. _Mokuba and Rikku covered up the news, saying that he and Mokuba were testing out his latest invention when they encountered some technical difficulties. They didn't want the people to found out about his self-inflicting pain for fear that it would hurt his company.

Things were settling back to normal (as normal as it can get anyway). Kaiba helped Rikku to get a new house (a large one too), after Mokuba begged him to. Actually, he would've helped her anyway, since she was his friendand all. She didn't tell him about her financial problem, but he knew. At first, she protested the idea of having to live in a house that's not paid by her. However, she soon gave in to Mokuba's cuteness. The two went back to school on friendly term. Most people, well mostly Yugi's gang, were confused on how two former enemies can be so closed after such a short time. Kaiba hanged around Rikku sometimes (not always, he's still pretty much a loner) and Rikku suddenly found herself receiving hateful glances from many girls around the school. Most of them wouldn't come near to her because they knew that she could fight very well. 

------------------

As usual, they were in their boring science class when the teacher announced the trip. Rikku was sleeping on the desk, murmuring something incoherently. Kaiba was…doing whatever.

"Okay, class… This week, we'll have a camping field trip! Pick your partner to do researches on environmental science." The teacher announced loudly.

The class suddenly woke up from their dreams. Rikku didn't catch most of what the teacher said, only the part where she had to pick a partner for a project something. She looked around searching for partner. 

'Joey?' she asked herself, seeing no one was around him ' nah, I need someone to do work for me, not someone to do work for. Yugi? Nah, he got Tea.' 

She looked at Kaiba, 'Perfect! Everyone knew that he was smart! I'll have him do the whole project for me…' she snickered. She was not much of a hard-working academic girl and her grades weren't great, but she didn't want to fail high school.

However, before she could even ask Kaiba to be her partner, some brunette had already yelled out "Seto's my partner!"

Rikku were filled with rage. " How dare she took away Kaiba? My only chance for an A? Without him, I'll fail!" 

Rikku wanted to go and slap that girl in the face. She knew the girl well. That brunette, Kay, was one of the rich, popular girl whom everyone (except Kaiba) knew had a huge crush on the CEO. Kaiba saw her, standing there, fuming. They looked at each other and he just shrugged. 

'Talk about being friend! Humph!' she mumbled. She hated the way he seemed to be so careless about her.

-----------------

Over the next two day, everybody was ready to go. Rikku was stuck with Tristan, but was okay with it.

On the bus, Rikku sat with the gang. She noticed that Kaiba wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Kaiba?" she asked Yugi

"Oh," Yugi replied, " he and his partner decided to drive by his car. Evidently, Kay has some problem with driving on the buses so she asked him to drive her there instead."

Now, Rikku was even more enraged. Not only did Kaiba shut her out as being his partner, he treated some stranger even more important than her? He never even give her a ride to school!

She screamed silently inside.

For the remainder of the trip, the rest of the people stayed away from Rikku. They didn't know why she was suddenly angry, but they knew better than to mess with her.

------------------------------------------------

Later, Rikku arrived at the camp and saw Kaiba (with his partner of course) already unpacking his supplies. Kay was running around Seto liked a leech. Rikku decided to ask on how they were doing. 

"Hey Kaiba!" she asked, smilingly, " how was your _driving trip?_"

**'Hope you got into an accident'** she wished silently inside

"Okay.." he answered, obviously not catching what she meant

'**No it's not okay! You treated some slut better than me! and I'm your friend!"**

"oh goooood! You didn't have any problems on the way here did you?" she asked sarcastically.

"no, everything was fine…" Kaiba looked at Rikku. He sensed something was up, but decided to dismiss it. 'She's probably was having one of those emotional breakdown. Women!'

Rikku was irritated. She was wishing for him to tell her that his trip was hell. However, all she got was 'okay'. She decided to run off before she exploded.

"well, see ya…" she smiled at him.

"bye…" Kaiba sighed. 'That girl is something….'. He liked Rikku very much now that they're friends. She seemed to ignite his happy childhood whenever she's around. Kaiba never felt like he was a child until he met her. He had always been growing up too fast to even has any fun as a kid… 'Well, a great girl like her would probably be taken already. Beside, she would never like a cold-hearted guy like me'

They had never talked much with each other, except maybe sometimes at school or whenever they hang out with Mokuba. The main reason for that was because he was too busy with works. Therefore, he did not know if she had a boy friend or not.

Rikku was walking away in a bad mood until she bumped into someone. It was Kay.

"What were you doing there talking to Kaiba?" Kay asked haughtily.

Rikku was annoyed, " none of your business! He's my friend and I can talk to him whenever I want to!" she snapped.

Kay's face turned into a tomato. It was evident that no one had ever stood up to her this way. She wanted to hurt Rikku, but knew that Rikku was strong and could outlast her.

"Look here missy…" she began, " I don't know what you were doing over there hitting on Kaiba! But you had better stay away from him or I'll hurt you!" she threatened, "He's mine and everybody knows it! So don't try to sneak up on him by pretending to be his friend! I'LL WILL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU IF YOU DARE!"

With that, Kay walked away. However, before she could even got far, Rikku jumped her and a fight began……….

---------------------------------

45 minutes later……….

"Look here…" the teacher began, " I don't know why you two were fighting but I don't want to see any more blood. Both of you are now in detention. That means neither of you is to go out tonight and have fun with the rest of the students. You two will stay here, finish your dinner, and go to sleep." The teacher said firmly and walked away.

Rikku was now stuck with Kay in a cold cabinet. She didn't feel like fighting or eating so she decided to go to sleep. Before she could doze off, she heard Kay, who were having bruises all over her arms, saying 'He's mine!'.

Rikku was mad. At first, she was mad because she didn't get to work with Kaiba. Now, she was mad at him because he's the reason that this fight even started.

'Stupid Kaiba! It's all your faults. If you didn't have so many girls following you, then I'll wouldn't be in detention!'


	17. this is so not you

The next morning, Rikku was allowed to join the others in exploring the wood. However, she was still not in the mood to discuss to anyone what had happened. Whenever she glanced at Kaiba, she saw Kay running around him and acting all cutely. She admitted that she was angry at the scenery.

The groups were splitting off to do some personal exploration. Rikku strode along the wood, feeling lonely, when she heard someone called out to her. It was from Kaiba. This time however, there was no sign of the popular leech around him.

"Rikku!" Kaiba called.

She walked on, didn't want to talk to anyone, especially to him.

"We need to talk," he stated.

"There's nothing to talk about!" she replied.

"Oh yes there is," Kaiba sounded annoyed, " I want to know what happened yesterday…"

"Nothing happened yesterday!"

"Liar…"

"I'm not lying!"

"Then why wouldn't you fill me in on the fight….why were you fighting with Kay? She said that you attacked her? Is that true?"

Rikku was frustrated with his constant questioning, " What's wrong with you? Can't you leave me alone? Nothing happened yesterday! It was her fault! She shouldn't bother me when I'm in a bad mood!" she snapped at him

Kaiba didn't seemed to bother with her sudden reaction.

"I just want to know what happened…." He argued back.

"Didn't _your little Kay _told you what happened? Why didn't you asked her? _I'm sure that she would tell you how badly I broke her precious nail…and how evil I was when I yanked her golden hair.…..ooh…and did she asked you to check on her bruises?" _She said sarcastically_._

"What is this all about? Why are you suddenly mad at me? And why are you being so hateful to Kay? She's a nice girl"

"Mad at you?" Rikku yelled, "You want to know why I'm mad at you? I'm mad at your constant attention on that princess! I'm mad because you never treated me the way you treated her! I'm mad because you didn't let me be your partner for this stupid project! I'm mad because you're defending her right now instead of me, AND I'M YOUR FRIEND! "

Kaiba was shocked. In his life, he was never shocked. He never expected this kind of reaction from Rikku. 

'Why is she jealous at my attention for Kay? Kay's my partner..' he asked himself. 

"Rikku…" Kaiba began, " were you jealous at Kay?"

Rikku didn't say anything. She didn't want to admit that she was envious at the fact that Kay got Kaiba's attention and she didn't. 

'Why am I acting this way? Back then, I couldn't care less if he partner up with someone else, why I'm I being so overprotective all of the sudden?' she asked herself.

"I just don't think that she's the right one for you that's all…." She sighed, " a great guy like you deserve someone better than that slut. You don't know it but she's only acting cutely around you. She's a bitch when you turned away."

" And how do you know that?"

" Just trust me!" Rikku was exasperated, " We women know these thing. She's only acting nice around you to get your attention. She's a bitch! Yesterday, she told me to stay away from you… She told me to stop being your friend!"

"Oh…" 

" Kaiba… " Rikku continued, " I don't think that you should be seeing her. She's not what you believed her to be."

" I know…" Kaiba looked at her, " I'm not saying that Kay and I were a couple. She's just my partner that's all. I didn't know that she was only acting nice around me to get me…but thanks" Kaiba smiled.

"You're welcome!" Rikku smiled back.

They walk for a while in silence.

" So, you're sure that you're not saying that because you were jealous were you?" Kaiba suddenly asked her.

"I'm not jealous!" Rikku argued back.

"Really?" Kaiba smirked. Rikku was startle with his smirk. He never had that kind of sly smile upon his face. He was always the serious type.

" What do you mean really? Of course I'm not jealous!" Rikku defended herself, " Beside, I would never be interested in you in a million years…." She stated proudly.

" Are you sure about that?"

Rikku got very afraid by Kaiba's action. 

" Stop that! You're scaring me!" she yelled at him

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked innocently (I know this is ooc for him, but whatever)

"You know what I'm talking about! You… and that smirk of your! This is not the Seto Kaiba I knew. The Seto I knew never had that look on his face! The Seto I knew was evil, but _not that evil!_ "

"Are you sure that you know a lot about me? we hardly see each other…"

"It doesn't matter! You don't act like this! You better stop it or…"

"Or what? "

"Or I'll make you stop!"

"And how do you suggest you do that?"

"I'll….I'LL …"

AN: I know it's short, but I'm stuck. Give me ideas on what Rikku should do to stop _the evil Seto Kaiba. _Really, I had no idea what she should do…..


	18. THE END

"I'll… I will…", before she could finish the sentence, she was interrupted by Kay…

"There you are!" Kay exclaimed cutely as she walked toward the couple, " I've been looking every where for you!" she said to Kaiba.

Kay linked her arm with Kaiba, while giving Rikku an evil glare. 

"Seto…why don't we walk around together?" she asked innocently.

"Um…." Kaiba began, but was interrupted by Rikku.

"Excuse me, " Rikku butted in, " not to burst your bubble _Kay _but Kaiba and I, we're busy…" 

Kay ignored Rikku and continued on, " Seto, we have a project to finish right?" 

"um… Didn't we finished it already?" Seto answered.

Rikku was angry when Kay ignored her, " Hey bitch!" she yelled, " Seto doesn't want to stay with you. Why don't you get it through your thick head and shove your ugly butt at somebody else?" 

" And how do you know that he wants to be with you anyway?" Kay shot back.

"Because he's my boyfriend!" Rikku wrapped her arm around Kaiba.

"OH really?" Kay asked sarcastically.

"_Yes really…"_ Rikku shot back

"Prove it!"

Rikku didn't know what to do. She was frantic, searching for a way to get out. Suddenly, Kaiba helped her..

"Here, this will prove it." Kaiba held her close and kissed her.

His kiss shocked everybody around. Kay eyes were filled with tears and shock. Rikku was… stunned. 

"There," Kaiba released Rikku. Rikku just stood there, frozen. Kay ran away, crying.

The two stood there in silence. Rikku felt uncomfortable being next to Kaiba. She had always convinced herself that Kaiba meant nothing. Now, after his kiss, she felt her heart thump loudly.

' No, Seto doesn't loves me. He only kissed me to get rid of Kay…' she was disappointed. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Kaiba broke the silence.

"Um…yeah.." she stuttered.

"Tell you what, why don't we get back to the camp to get some rest, okay?"

"I guess…" Rikku wanted to say some more. She wanted to ask him about the kiss.

Kaiba walked away. Rikku saw her chance of talking alone to Kaiba slipping away from her.

"Wait!" she called out and ran to catch up with him.

Kaiba turned around and waited for her.

"Seto, I want to ask you something.." she began, " when you kissed me, did you do it to get rid of Kay, or did you do it because of something more?" she asked nervously.

"I did it to get rid of Kay, " Kaiba answered slyly.

"Oh…" Rikku felt like her heart had been broken into million pieces. She began to walk away while trying to hold back the tears

"But this is for real…" Kaiba grabbed her close to him and kissed her again.

Rikku was again being at shock.

'what does this mean? Does he loves me or not?' she asked herself when Kaiba released her.

Kaiba saw her face of confusion. Before she could open her mouth, Kaiba spoke up.

"That kiss is for real," Kaiba answered.

"Does that mean you…?"

"Yes," Kaiba whispered.

Rikku tears fell down. She tried to hold them back. She didn't want to look all messy in front of the CEO.

"Um…Seto…why don't we head back to the camp?"

"Not while you're looking all messed up like that. If we came back there, people will be asking about how I made you cry…" Kaiba joked.

Rikku was embarrassed. She hated the ideas of crying over a boy.

" You did not made me cry! No one can make me cry! There were just dust in my eyes, that's all!" 

"Whatever weeping-princess!"

"Don't call me princess! I'm not a weeping-princess! I'm a fighter!" Rikku protested at the nickname that Kaiba gave her.

The two walked hand in hand toward the camp. Rikku felt elated and embarrassed when she held Kaiba's hand.

When they reached the camp, every turned to look at them. Obviously, people were already wondering what was wrong when they saw Kay crying. Now, they saw the answer.

When they sat together at lunch, Rikku felt very uncomfortable at the eyes watching around her.

"Kaiba," she whispered to him, " why don't we go outside? There are too many people in here watching us."

" Let them watch!" Kaiba replied proudly, " beside, I need people to see that you're taken!"

Rikku was annoyed with the answer, " You're really enjoying this aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course, " Kaiba smirked.

"You bastard…"

"Love you too honey…" Kaiba replied.

THE END

AN: there, the end. I want to thank those who reviews. Sorry if this is not how you wanted it to end. I also want to thank those who gave me Great ideas for how Rikku to get back at Kaiba. Unfortunately, after thinking it over, I don't see any way for Rikku to kiss him. That's so…not herself. 


End file.
